With the rapid development of communication and microelectronics technologies, mobile terminals have more and more functions, a plurality of which have high power consumption. Most of terminals at present use a lithium ion battery, and due to the small capacity of such battery, it comes to a practical contradiction between high consumption and battery capacity of the mobile terminal.
A smart mobile terminal uses a coulometer chip to acquire the voltage and residual power of a battery, reads the coulometer chip by software and displays it on an interface in real time. A user is reminded when the power goes below a certain value, for example, 15%.
A problem presented in the prior art is that a user usually charges a battery once the power is at a low value, which makes a considerable portion of residual capacity in the battery wasted without any use.